They Changed My Life for the Better
by Twins Rule Their World
Summary: AU. A girl and her best friend get stuck in a "Homestuck Challange" where a mysterious force sends them the Homestuck charcters to live with them! What happens to Zoe and Grace to change their lifes forever? KarKatxocxSollux & Gamzeexoc.
1. Intro

Today had just started summer break for me and my best friend. We had decided to kick it at my house and celebrate with a movie. I'm Zoë Raid and if only I had gone with Grace that night, none of this would've happened. But hold on I'm getting ahead of myself. The night that turned my world upside down starts something like this:

"_WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER! STAND A LITTLE TALLER! JUST ME MYSELF AND I!" _My speakers blast as I sit in my room and read the latest chapter of my favorite story. Grace smiles and sits down in front of me, "Really?" "What?" She point to my laptop, "Put it up girly, we're watching a movie!" "But I love -Man!" She laughs, "Excuses!" I close it as we begin to watch the movie.

I start to get sleep when it ends and she sighs, "I'm NOT watching another crappy romcom with you again!" So like her; she's my best friend but we're so different. She throws her brown hair into a ponytail and leans back, her green eyes stair up at the ceiling. My black hair swishes as I get up and my metallic orbs get wide, "Gray! Their not crappy you just don't understand it!" She shrugs, "Next time I pick the movie Z!" I sigh, "Alright okay!" "Hey have you read Homestuck yet?" Homestuck, Homestuck… why did that sound familiar? "Guess not huh?" I smile, "I will tonight~!" She stands up and gets her coat, "Sure you will Z, well night okay?" I nod as she leaves. "Homestuck eh? Well why not," I said out loud as I re-open my computer.

**black****Cherry** has logged on. **goingInsane** has logged on.

BC: That waas fast.

GI: I Didn't have to break in this time! I Forgot that I hadn't lock the door~!

GI: So Are you reading it?

BC: trying to. Talk in the morning okay? Really tired…

GI: Sure Night girly.

blackCherry has logged off.

I yawn and was about to log off when I got another message. "Probably Jess going to tell me she broke up with Tony… AGAIN! Man I really don't want to open but…" I clicked on it anyways. It was a chat but a shaded figure standing in a room with gray walls. "Hello?" I say waving my hand in front of the camera. "Hello, would you like to play a game?" I sigh, "Man not funny I've seen **saw** like 15 times. Goodbye-." "You might want to stay to hear this," the altered scratch voice waves out. Something pulls me in and I sit back down. "What if I told you that silly comic you and your friend are into is real?" "I'd say what a joke and that I'm obviously too tired-." "Okay Miss Raid, I'm giving you the first 4 mouth Homestuck challenge. If you succeed, I'll give you the one thing you want the most in the world." My hand wavers over the mouse. 'The one think I want… is for Reagan to come back…' I think staring at the figure. It smiles, or I think it does, and says, "Reagan I think his name was?" I blink. How bad could this challenge be? I pause for a moment and say, "I'll do it…" This time I know it sneers, "Good choice. Your challenge begins tomorrow morning." And everything gets enclosed in black.


	2. WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO?

"How did we get here?" I hear a voice blare, she sounded very motherly. It sounds like its right behind me but I shrug it off. 'I'm probably still dreaming…' My alarm starts buzzing obnoxiously and I hear a cute girly voice ring out, "Ah~! Equius it scared me turn it off!" "STORNG KICK!" The buzzing stopped but I hear a loud crash against the wall. I freeze and listen some more. Someone leans down and punch my cheek, "Aw~ she sure is cute when she's sleeping." An angry somewhat confused voice says, "TEREZI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "Terezi" laughs and says, "Oh nothing KarKat…" By now I'm really tempted to open my eyes. The conversation goes on. "Uhhh guys I think we should uh maybe wake her up?" "HoNk! Aw chill Tav-Bro she'll be okay with it!" WHAT KNOW! NO SHE WON'T! "Guyths you thould jutht leave…" "Oh Sol your no fun; wwe could at least stay until she wwakes up." "Oh glub, I'm so nervous!" "Shh quiet Fef I saw her move…" Fef sounds like she got quieter, "Sorry Vriska…" I lay completely still.

It gets really quiet again until I hear, "Hey guys is it okay if I broke the door?" "WHAT!" I shoot up and my forehead crashes into someone else's. "Aw man that hurt!" "Thpeak for yourthelf it hurt me too." I rub my eyes and groan. "Man how do I flipping wake up?" "In cathe a hit in the head wathnt enough you are…" I blink. "Huh uh….. WHAT!" I keep blinking and rubbing my eyes when I finally come to realize I am. Taking a deep breath and jump up from the couch. "Uh yeah please uh excuse me for a second…." I walk back to the bathroom and shut the door, "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "What did I flipping say she took that well!" The one who sounds high says. I panic and walk back out.

I walk back out and the one with the cute voice pops up, "HI!" I blink and look at her. She's shorter than me with shinning emerald eyes and a jacket to match. Her hair is cut in a bob like style and she's smiling widely with some what sharp teeth. The thing that throws me off is on top of her head she has horns. I look back at the others and they have the same pale gray skin with different shaped horns; where the whites of their eyes are supposed to be are a glowing yellow. I tilt my head, "What did I get myself into!" She smiles even more, "I'm sorry if we scared you! I hope we're not a bother." I look back at her. She has giant pouty eyes and I soften a little. "Awwww~ no uh of course not…" A body building looking guy who's really tall, cracked glasses hiding his eyes and straight black hair down to his shoulders says, "Nepeta, she could be a low blood. You do not need to associate with them." Was that an insult? "Oh I'm Equius. But I mean not to offend you," she said turning back to me. "Hum it's ah okay?"

The motherly one steps forward. She has the same features as the others, only she's taller and kinder looking with short cropped hair and her pale green eyes look somewhat sorry for me. She places an arm around my shoulders and glares at the others, "Now we're probably overwhelming the poor thing-." She smiles down at me, "I'm Kanaya." I weakly smile up at her, "H-hi Kanaya." A guy with clown looking make-up, stoned looking purple eyes and a mop of crazy dark hair pops up in front of me, "Aw she flipping shy like Tav." The guy with the fluffy Mohawk and dark brown eyes and a shy smile says, "I'm not uh that shy Gamzee." I sigh and my hands shoot to my head, "THIS IS GETTING TO CRAZY!"

"Aw we're scaring the poor girl. I'm not surprised," the snarky girl with long unruly hair and glasses says. I girt my teeth and go to say something but a guy in a cape with light purple eyes and styled hair says, "Uhg land dwwellers doesn't surprise me…" Face palm, face palm, face palm. "Are these supposed to be insults?" A girl with bright pink eyes and longer hair than, Vriska I think it was, said, "Eridan be nice! I'm sorry Miss, umm-." "Zoë… call me Z." "That's a stupid name," the grumpy one that's as tall as me with stunning gray eyes and messy black hair and an "I could care less" look says. I glare and get in his face, "Wantta go pretty boy?" "I could kick your sorry human butt all over the place." It gets really quiet and everyone turns to us. I'm gritting my teeth when a girl with pointy red anime shades and hair similar to mine pulls him back, "Know KarKat, be nice to our hostess." "LET GO OF ME TEREZI!" She realizes him and I smile at her, "Wicked shades there Sis." She grins, "Thanks."

The guy I smacked foreheads with looks over at me. I rub me head, "Sorry about that by the way." "Itth no problem…" Aw that lisp was kindda cute. His eyes are hidden with what look like 3D glasses and sharp canine teeth and double horns. I nod and stretch. "Mind introducing yourselves? We should at least clear that up first."

"Nepeta~!" The cute small one beams.

"Equius…" the body builder grunts and turns his head slightly.

"Kanaya," the motherly one smiles and motions to herself.

"HoNk, I'm Gamzee Makara Sis!" The clown says and I disregard the honk as best as I can't without crack up.

The shy one raises his hand slightly, "I'm uh Tavros."

The snarky girl puts her hands on her hips, "I'm Vriska."

"I'm Feferi!" The perky pink one chirps.

The cape guys go's to say something but the bicolor glasses guy says, "I'm Thollux and the thorry excuthe of a hipther over there is Eridan."

"KarKat….." the guy I tried to fight grumbles out.

"AND I'M TEREZI~~~!" The girl I like second best so far rings out. The door flies open and Grace steps in, "Hey girly I've been hearing noise from you level all morning what's going on-." She glances around ad gets wide eyed. "Z. . . . . . . . . . WHATSGOINGONHERE!"


	3. Who goes where and computer crash!

I twirl my cancer necklace between my fingers, "Well um you, you see what happened I uh … I got nothing I sold my freedom to a dark figure who promised to make my dreams come true…" She blinked. It took the rest of the morning to calm her down and believe me with the help of the others and Faygo. Gamzee saw it and gave a big grin, "Wick Sis can I have some?" The other had a little shocked faces but I hand him a bottle, "Sure knock yourself out." "HoNk!" This is I laugh as he quickly downs the bottle. "You just keep getting weirder…" I look over at KarKat who came up beside up me. I huff and look away. "Yeah and she's got the weirdest clothes!" Nepeta chirps pulling on my shirt. Grace pauses and covers her mouth and I realize she's laughing so hard she can hardly breathe. "What—." I look down at my clothes. Oh, crap; I'm still in my pajamas! "Well that's freaking' perfect like this day could get worse I— Okay just stay in here with Grace while I go change…" "Did uh we upset her?" I hear Tavros ask as I stomp up the stairs saying 'STUPID STUPID STUPID!' under my breath. "Of course not Tav—." Grace starts but then KarKat cuts her off. "So, who cares if we did?" Grace's tone changes, "You didn't…" Just to prove her wrong I slam my door as loud as I could and blast music the entire time I get ready.

"Gees it took you long enough!" KarKat shouts as I walk down the stairs. I don't even say anything, just walk by putting my headband in. "Oh now you've done it~." Grace chimes as I sit down and go back on my laptop. "DONE WHAT!" Grace laughs, "She would have at least shot some comment back at you but nooo~ you made her upset now she wont talk to any of us." I finish fixing my hair and straighten my "My Signs a Secret" that has the 12 zodiac sighs shirt I wear with my black jean Capri's and my headband to match. I nod to Grace and sit down. "Hey Sis you need to motherflippn' chill okay?" I would blow up but Gamzee ands a 'HoNk!' and I laugh again. "Alright, alright Gamzee I'm okay!" I sigh and fluff my hair. "But I think the apartments too small for everyone to stay here so maybe some of you could stay with Grace until I hack threw my computer and sort this out…"

So we ended up agreeing to Gamzee, Equius, Nepeta, Vriska, Kanaya, and Feferi went with her while KarKat, Sollux, Eridan, Terezi, and Tavros stayed here. I look over at her, "Sure you don't mind don't staying in the guy house?" She smiled, "No it fine." I smile, "Well I used to have four brothers so it's just like having them here again…" She raised her eyebrows, "Used to?" The others listened as well. My eye twitches, "Its nothing really you guys. So let me get to work…"

blackCherry is online. 'You have three new emails.' "Darn it probably… oh! It's just John." I opened up his first one and my computer started to get a bunch of spam then shut its self down. I sigh to hide how angry I am and pick the phones up. "256… JOHN EGBERT YOU DID IT AGAIN! THIS IS THE WROSE TIME I'M RAGGING ALL OVER THE PLACE I'M IN A CRAPPY MOOD! OH SURE YOUR SORRY! YEAH I'VE HEARD IT BEFORE I'LL JUST TAKE IT TO DAVE HE'LLL FIX IT! YEAH BYE JOHN!" I slam my phone down and sigh. KarKat looks at me, "John?" I girt my teeth, "Sollux please tell KK I'm not talking to him." Sollux grins and turns to KarKat, "The'th not talking to you KK…" KarKat gets mad now, "I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF IT WASD OUR JOHN OR—." "Sollux PLEASE tells KK he needs to STOP SHOUTING and wait for me to get back." Sollux goes to stay something but KarKat says, "Don't even open your flipping mouth…" I slip my boots on and start to go but I sigh and throw them back off. I pick the phone up and call Dave. "Hey Dave… Sup Bro! No I'm in a sortta un-cool situation right now and… NO NOTHING LIKE THAT! NO YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL ANYONE! No neither does Bro; look out of me, you, Gray, and John you're the 2nd best with computers… yes you come behind me! Well I'm in a situation right now that's why I can't fix it! Alright man thanks so much. Fine yeah, yeah." I smile, "What a cool jerk you're sometimes…" "You couldth athked me you know." I turn around to see a smirking Sollux. I blush, "Sorry I didn't know I'm just not used to have people here with me…" Terezi starts poking both my cheeks, "Well, well, someone's flushed for Sollux already~!" I tilt my head, "What's that?" "HUMANS ARE SO DENSE!" KK screams failing his arms.


	4. Strider

I grit my teeth starting down my computer. "WORK DARN IT! I COMMAND YOU TO WORK UNTIL STRIDER GETS HERE DARN IT WORK!" I toss it on the couch seat beside me. I huff and look away from it when Grace and Gamzee bust threw the door and run over to me. "Humans are so strange, hehehe." Terezi comments while watching the scene unfold. I hear a knock and I jet up, "I GOT IT!" I open the door only to find "Mr. Cool" staring me down from under his shades. "Sup Z you needed help?" "OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALTERNIA! IT REALLY WAS THE SAME STRIDER!" I hear a grumpy voice call behind me. Dave just peers in before shoving me aside and catching my wrist. "You, he, the trolls, what the—." I cover his mouth, "No language allowed in this apartment Mr.… As for them I made a deal with a dark figure to take the challenge of adopting them." He visibly gets paler before regaining himself and smacking the back of my head. "OW! Dave that hurt!" He tilts his head a little before saying, "Then you shouldn't have made a deal with Jack Noir."

I blink while rubbing my head, "W-who?" He faceplams before looking at me again. "Ya know the game me, John, Jade, Rose, and Grace play? The one your Bro wouldn't let you have?" I shrug, "Yeah I think why?" "It's really a way to get to a different world where these guys live and stuff." I stay quiet and then shrug, "Are you going to fix my computer or what?" KarKat blinked, "She took that better than expected…." "She's ironic like that sometimes," Dave replied while taking my computer from me. "… STRIDER YOU AND YOUR IDIOTIC IRONRY REALLY TICK ME OFF!" "Crabby pants," I mummer as I watch Dave restart the computer. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

***an: just a short update to let you all know I'm back. Computer is fixed~~~! YAYS~!***


	5. Vriska tells a secret thats not hers

So after Dave somewhat fixed the computer, the rest of the day was spent explaining to me all about the Game and who all was in it and everything else. I would occasionally laugh at words like Sillidex or anything else that sounded funny. All the while, all the trolls where just staring and listening or adding in things Dave and Grace forgot to add. "So that's pretty much it Z… We're sorry we didn't tell you earlier. Maybe if we did you wouldn't have made that deal with Jack…" I shrug, "I would've done it anyway… just to find out about Reagan…" I sigh and hang my head. "Why does that name sound so… familiar?" Vriska asked dragging out her a's. I blink, "Huh?" Someone's hands slam down on the table. "Don't say it Vriska." His bangs are hiding his eyes but they shift to glare over at me, "Don't you dare think about it." My own eyes are wide as I glance over to the male troll. "KarKat…?" She snaps and smiles, but I can tell it's not a friendly one. "That's right~ Regan is playing the game~!"

I hold my breath. "He's been playing for a few months now, brave kid I hope he doesn't die~." "Shut up Vriska!" KarKat yells before glaring some more. "Really dear it was nice of her too take us in please don't put this burden on her as well…" Kanaya says putting a hand on Vriska's shoulder. The three continue to argue but I'm toning them out. "Oh glub, she's so pale!" Feferi says from beside me. I stand up and walk out of the house. I run down the street, thinking of the first friend that comes to mind I take off to their house.

**Back at the house… **

It got deadly quiet after the door slammed and every one just glanced around. Aradia finally broke the silence, "Where do you think she is?" The question was directed at Grace but everyone tried to find an answer. Everyone got quiet again when the phone rang. Grace snatched it up before anyone could touch it. "Hello?" "Gracey! Z is over her- *here and she's upse- upsettled- *upset. Lol!" "Roxy don't move or take her out of the house I'm coming over." "Alring….. *right." Grace hung up and quickly grabbed her jacket. "Where is she?" Dave asked catching up beside her. Grace opened the door, "Rose's… Roxy is there too." Vriska smiled as she stood up, "Well, my work here is done. I'm going up to Grace's again." Everyone just nodded and stayed in their assigned apartments. Sollux tilted his head as it went back to their low blood group, give or take one or two. "You don't think tthhe would go into the game… right?" "No she maybe stupid but she's not that dense!" KarKat screamed back in reply. "Let's just go to bed okay?" Aradia suggested. "She'll be back in the morning… Hopefully."


	6. Coming back to news

**Third Person POV **

"Come on its okay. Dave carries her back." Dave sighed and picked you Z. "I don't see why she did this." Grace narrowed her eyes, "How would you feel if Bro ran off and all of us told you he was dead but he was really inside of the game." "That'd be ironically uncool…" "See? That's how Z's feeling right now. We just have to give her awhile. But I don't feel like taking her back and having KarKat yell at her. She doesn't need that right now…" Grace opened her apartment door, "Hey Z do you want to stay here-." Dave set her on the couch, "She's sleeping Grace just let her. See you both tomorrow." He said as he shut the door. Grace frowned, Dave wasn't her favorite person in the world but at least he watched after Z every time she did something reckless and she wasn't there to stop her.

Kanaya walked out, "Is she okay dear?" Grace sighed, "She's fine I feel like this is my fault for not telling her..." Kanaya patted her back, "There, there it's not your fault we never thought we'd ever have to tell her." Grace rubbed her head, "I just wonder what she's going to do when I tell her he's the one were fighting against… How he almost killed me and John…" Kanaya nodded, "I'm sure she will understand dear, we just have to calmly explain to her what happened and she'll understand. Now lets get you to bed, you look exhausted." What Kanaya and Grace didn't know is that Zoë had woken up after Dave had set her down. She got up and quietly closed the door and jogged down the stairs to her apartment. She went to walk in but it was locked. For the first time in years, she cussed under her breath and started to knock on the door.

Sollux was on another one of his sleepless nights. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't sleep. He had stared to think back about today but a banging on the door made him stand up walk over. He unlocked the door and when he opened it, he was looking down at Zoë. "Thhoe… your back kindda late." She shrugged with her hands in her pockets, "Yeah a little." She said walking over and sitting on the couch. She was fuming on the inside. She had told Reagan that Grace meant the world to her and she really didn't know how she could get by without her sometimes. Is that why he tried to kill her? Because she implied that Grace was better than him? And what had John done? Nothing; John was the nicest kid Reagan knew, he even said so himself! She pulled her knees up one the couch and covered her face with them.

Sollux closed the door and turned around only to find Zoë curled up. "Thhoe, thomthing wrong?" Maybe it was the lack of sleep that was causing him to be so nice, but Sollux never really cared for humans. He always thought they were a waste of time. But now that they were on earth he had changed his opinion about them. Not by much just a little. He shook his head and turned back to the girl. "No I'm fine," her voice came out muffled and thick. She was crying, he could tell by her voice and the fact that she kept breathing in quickly to stop it. He sighed; he really didn't feel like helping a human, even for a low blood he felt like it was beneath him. But he sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Hey itth okay… don't go all thoft on my now. I need thomeone to scream and KK to keep him quiet." She gave a muffled laugh before bringing her head up and wiping her eyes. "Thanks Sollux."

It was kind of nice he thought. They were just sitting there listening to each other ramble on about things, neither one of them wanting to sleep. Well he thought it was going well, until morning came and Terezi came into the living room with KarKat. She gave a big sniff before squealing, "I smell red~~~! Z MUST BE HERE HEHEHE~!" Zoë smiled and turned her head, "Hi Tez-." She got tackled into a hug while Terezi laughed and giggled. "KarKles, say hi~!" KarKat and Z locked eyes, "Hi." He grumbled before crossing his arms. "Hey…" she said back while she patted Terezi's head. While the two girls chatted, so did KarKat and Sollux. "Weird mother freaking humans…" KarKat complained under his breath. "Thhe might be weird, but the'thh pretty nihhe." Sollux said while smirking at KarKat, "Juttht don't get flutthhed for her while were here."

…

The girls looked up to a loud and long stream of colorful language coming from KarKat at the other side of the room.


	7. Crabby Day

**Z's POV **

I had done a lot of thinking and I was going to ask about the game a little more. Like if it was possible for me to join or even just watch to make sure no one gets hurt. But when I talked to John, he said all ways in and out of the game were blocked. Was this "Jack Noir" really that powerful? Or was someone else entirely different pulling the strings? "No, no wait I'm just over thinking this I need to calm down and-." "Talking to yourself is never good you grub sniffer." I sigh, "Oh look if it isn't my worlds most favorite person~!" I sarcastically reply. KarKat sits down beside me, "I'm a troll you moronic human." I give up o trying to argue with the "crabby" troll today. I had too much on my mind to give it the effort. He glances over before turning back, "No ironic comment you learned from that poor excuse of a life from?" "Be nice to Dave! Dave, Bro, and Grace are my second family and I'm not going to sit here and let you insult them like that!" I scream back. If looks could kill, KarKat would've been dead when the first word left my mouth. He shrugged and started flipping channels on the TV. "Sure not like I was watching anything." I say rubbing my forehead.

A channel flashes and one of my favorite movies start to play. "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. That. Remote." I threaten. He blinks before smirking and changing the channel. "KARKAT!" I scream leaning over trying to get the remote away. "GET OFF OF ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" "THAT'S MY FAVROITE ROMCOM CHANGE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!" "NO YOU PSYCO- Wait… what'd you say?" "I said to change it back~!" I whine as he holds the remote out and I'm trying to reach for it. He switches the channel back and sets the remote down. "There are you happy?" He grumbles crossing his arms. I blink as he shoves me back to my side of the couch. "Yeah, thank you…" "Tch…"

It was worth proving KarKat earlier. _50 First Dates_ is one of the best romcom's ever and I just had to watch it again. And it was funny, because when I looked over KarKat was just as into the movie as I was. "Wait that can't happen you love him you crazy human woman don't let him leave!" I turn to him and smile but he's focused on the movie. Okay, so maybe he wasn't half bad. So far the only troll I've had problems with is Vriska… then again… I was so lost in thought I didn't realize the movie ended. KarKat stood up to walk off but when he reached to doorway to the hall I turned around. "KarKat, why did you stick up for me when Vriska said something about my brother?" His hand wavered above the door knob. "I don't know what you're talking about. I told you talking to your self wasn't good for you." I turn around, my voice comes out sad because I was looking for some answers about Reagan. "Right, thanks anyway."

I hear the door shut and I close my eyes. But I feel the seat next to me shift and when I open my eyes, KarKat sitting there again flipping channels. "What-." I start but he cuts me off. "What, aren't you doing to demand the remote back you-." "No…" He blinks, I wasn't going to put up another fight. Not _this _time at least.


	8. Destraction Detective Case

"Okay, its late… there's no chance anyone is going to be up as long as I'm quiet this will be no problem what so ever!"

**Grace's POV **

Tavros had come over from Z's place. He, I, and Gamzee were just kicking it not really doing anything until there was a knock at the door. I stretch while getting up. "Terezi, Aradia? What's wrong?" "We seem to be missing someone." Aradia said in her normal tone. "We can't find the short one hehehe!" Terezi added to it. I shrug, "KarKat should be upstairs." "No not KarKles, Z!" Terezi shouted, "This is a case I need to solve! Detective Terezi is on the case!" I'm missing the obvious here… wait, it was Friday night… Friday was Z's duet lessons for dance. And I doubt she wants any of the trolls showing up at the studio. "Your right Terezi; Gamzee, Tav lets go we're going to find her!" Aradia sighs, "I suppose we should check upstairs one more time."

Terezi kicks the door open, "Z, Eheheh!" "Yo sis where are you?" "Uhh, Z? Are you uhh here?" "Zoë, please reveille where your hiding." "Hey Z you home?" Man is this going to be hard. It's going to be like a big game of Clue, yet I know where she is. "I say we investigate everyone that's here!" Terezi declared a little dramatically. "Right they had to see something!" I jump in. Unfortunately for him, KarKat walked in to get something to drink. Fortunately for me, I stopped him and decided to take advantage of his presence. "KARKAT DID IT!" I scream pointing at him ad making the others turn to him. "What the heck are you talking about Grace?" He screams back before Terezi turns off the lights and I push him into the kitchen table chair.

"So you're the one who killed the subject in question!" Terezi asks while sniffing the air. "WHAT! I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" "I see," Terezi said. "NO YOU DON'T YOUR FREAKING BLIND!" "Are you mocking an officer? That's grounds for hanging Mr.!" "WHAT!" "Hey wwhats up wwith all the noise?" Perfect… I smile evilly, "Tez, how do we no the sea dweller didn't do it?" Eridan gets slammed into the chair beside KarKat. Terezi narrows her eyes, "That's right! You've held a grudge against her for being a land dweller!" "Wwhat!" "For once I agree with fish breath." KarKat grumbled. "Listen' I don't knoww wwhats goin' on but I'm goin'-." I shove him back down, "Stay there! Gamzee!" "HoNk." "Go get Sollux!" He trots down the hall calling, "Sol-Bro!" "I think this is pointlessly random," Aradia sighs picking up one of Z's books from the shelves. Gamzee comes back in dragging Sollux who's only in his underwear. "GAMTTHEE WHAT ON ALTERNIA ARE YOU DOING! I WATTH TRYING TO THLEEP!" Sollux gets dumped in between KK and Ampora. "Sleeping? SLEEPING! Or were you hiding a body!" Me and Terezi shout at him. "What are you two talking about? Thitth watth the firtth night I've been able two tthleep and you two do thitth?" I swear I saw his eyes sparking so I took a step back and pulled Terezi with me. Things had gotten deadly silent, minus Sollux's sparks, from the anger and confusion. Until we heard someone busting up laughing from behind us.

We all turn around to see Tavros talking to Z, explaining what happened no doubt. "WHAT THE HECK!" She looks up and smiles, "Hey guys I'm back." He says messing up Tav's mohawk. She glances at the scene again and laughs even more. I smile at them, maybe their changing her life. Just maybe…


	9. The Party

**Z's POV**

Grace burst in with her half of the trolls. "Z its game/movie night where are you?" I lean out of my bedroom door. "Did you call the others?" She laughs, "Yeah Jade's sick though so it'll just be John, Rose, and Dave." It never fails to amaze me how big the apartment is to where it can fit all of us. Heck the living room alone was enough for all of us. I walk out to the group. "You got the karaoke junk ready or whatever?" She asks with a laugh. I nod and hear the door bell ring so I trot over and pull it open. "Sup everyone?" Dave says just pushing past me. I stick my tongue out at him. "Hi Z!" John chirps as Rose waves. "You're not mad about the whole 'not telling you about the trolls' are you?" He asks while rubbing his head. I sigh then smile, "No now let's just have fun okay?"

Easier said than done… Somehow everyone had split up into groups which consisted of something like this; Rose, Kanaya, John and Vriska had taken the table and were all in some sort of conversation. Terezi was bugging KarKat while he spazzed out with Nepeta and Equius just watching. Gamzee, Grace, ad Tavros were setting the drinks and stuff out (which was mostly Faygo). Aradia, Feferi, Sollux, and Eridan were talking and every once and a while Eridan would get hit or yelled at for some reason. "Well arnt you the life of the party." I heard some one say from beside my spot on the wall. I jump and spin around. "DAVE FREAKN' STRIDER-." "Yo." "-What do you think your doing!" I say as my face started to go back to its normal color. I see him hook up his IPod to the jack speakers. "Trying to get you to have some fun. It's uncool to stand here alone." I sigh again, "Look Dave this is your and John and Grace's thing not mine-." The next thing that happens was _not_ my fault. All I hear is '**Sorry for party rocking~!" **And a pair of hands shoving me forward. "You're a dancer figure it out!"

I stumbled and literally took out John who went to get up. "Sorry John! Really Dave pushed me I didn't mean too!" He just starts laughing and helps me up, "No problem Z." Vriska shoves me then does a hair flip. Before I can fall again, she catches me by slinging an arm around my shoulder. "Wooooooowwwww~ you're so clumsy! I bet you can't even dance." I push her arm off, "Stay away from me." I grumble. I walk over to the island cuter and slam my head down on the marble. "Hey cheer up sis! I made some motherflippn pie!" I blink, "Well it _does_ sound good… Sure why not Gamzee." He hands me a piece and makes him one as well. I take a bite, "Dang this tastes funny…" "It's full of miracles sis." He comments watching me with the fork hanging out of his mouth. "Cant hurt right?"

I'm laughing and I forget why but it doesn't matter. I feel like nothing can wreak my good mood and I'm in the best mood I've been in a while. I hear a bunch of cuss words dropped in a jumble and Grace is standing there. "Gamzee! Did you get into the extra soper slime I had kept upstairs?" He nods, "Motherflippn yeah! This grouchy little sis need to all up and have some fun!" I pulled my knees up to my chest and start spinning on the chair, " .WEE!" Gamzee laughs and points at me with a fork, "See?... HoNk." Grace's eyes get wide as I start drinking the Faygo Gamzee pored for me. "Gracey! This is the most fun I've had in weeks! …. I'm having FUUUNNNNN~!" She watches me run off. I start giggling and just running around the room. "Oh. My. Gog!" I turn around to se KarKat and Sollux. "Did you eat thomthing Gamtthee fixed for you?" I happily nod. "Yaps' I did! And ya know what I-." I stumble over to KarKat and put my arm on his shoulder. I look around to make sure no one could hear me, "-I think it was drugs~~~~~!" KarKat's eyes widen before he slaps his palm on his forehead and says, "I've never seen more a paradox so UTTER POORLY CONSTRUCTED THAT IT HURTS MY THINK PAN!" "…" I start waving my hands around the top of his head. "KK! There are monsters on you~!" "….AASDFGHJKL! SOLLUX GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Sollux is trying his best not to laugh as KarKat stomps over to Gamzee. "Thorry but itth for the betth." I start laughing again before running over to Dave. "~~! …. I think I might be high!" He jerks his head, "Wait what?" I bust up laughing again and start to run around telling everyone the most random things. And I do mean EVERYONE. I don't remember what all I said to who but I have a bad feeling in the back of my head it is going to come back to haunt me. And… more Faygo pushes that feeling away for awhile.

After the "soper slime" started wearing out I just trotted around to room aimlessly wishing that the laughing for no reason would come back. I walk over to the couch and flop down. I remember giggling a little more before everything faded to black.


	10. Magic Cupcakes

(**/AN: I would like to give credit to ****pookie776**** on tumbler for making the comic strip and ****Masteryorgi **** duding this comic. I do not own it I'm just using it in the story and FULL CREDIT GOES TO THEM! Thank you.) **

I sit up in my bed. I have the worse head ach and the room is spinning. I get up and walk over to the bathroom. Gog am I a mess. I fix myself up before walking up. The sight confuses me at first. KarKat is typing away at my computer and Gamzee is walking up to him from behind. I walk in and curl up like usual on the couch and watch everything unfold. Gamzee pokes KK with a honk. "Best friend… psst. Beeessttt ffrrriiieeennndd~! I made cupcakes~!" Gamzee chimes holding up a try of cupcakes. "I KNOW YOU MADE CUP CAKES YOU'VE BEEN BUGGING THE FLIP OUT OF ME SCINE YOU MADE THE CRAPPY THINGS! IF I EAT JUST ONE WILL YOU LEAVE ME THE FLIP ALONE?" Gamzee happily replies with a honk again. KarKat takes a huge bite before spitting it all over the place. "BLUG! WHAT THE FLIP DID YOU PUT IN THESE THINGS?" Gamzee laughs a little, "Okay so I found a recipe for motherflippn Faygo cupcakes right-?" KarKat cuts him off, "Oh well I guess for Faygo cupcakes they arnt THAT bad." Gamzee's eyes get wide, "So then I had some pie left over from last night that me and the wicked sis didn't get to finish so I thought I could throw that in there too. And everybody loves them~!" KarKat deadpans and you could hear a pin drop from Grace's place upstairs. "You did what?"

Sollux stumbles in somewhere from the back. "KK! KK, I I cant I I lottht my hantth. Where are~- Oh wait... Wait there they are, they were on your fatthe." He places his hands on KarKat's face and I just watch the scene roll on. Sollux laughs a little to himself, "Why would they bee, what are they doing there? Did, did you TAKE my hantth? TTTTtttttthhhhhhh, itth oaky. You don't have to tell me. It can be our thecret." Sollux turns the other way, "Gamtthee! KK! Stealtth! Hantth!" "What?" "I know!" KarKat looks over at me. "YOU! YOU. MOTHERFLIPPING DID THIS!" I glare, "Junk off "KK" I'm not in the mood to get screamed at." Sollux was now on the floor waving his arms and hands mumbling something. KarKat marches over and jerks me up by my wrists. "That's no way to talk to THE LEADER-." "SOLLUX! KK's stealing my hands!" I scream. He and Gamzee proceed to yell and flip out while I slip out in all the confusion.

About ten minutes pass and I'm in the kitchen looking for some medicine for my head. I hear Gamzee shout something about finding help and he bursts in. "Wicked sis Z! We need help!" I start shaking because I'm ticked. I grab Gamzee by his shirt collar and drag him over to the couch. Sollux is asleep on the floor when we het back in and KarKat is growling until I sack him in the hand and drag him by his arm over to the computer again. "Back to normal. Stay like that got it!" I scream as I walk back to find the right medication. After taking the pills I walk back to the living room where Gamzee is asleep o the couch too. I cover both of the sleeping trolls up and toss another one at KarKat's head. I grab my own ad shift into the recliner so I can fall asleep. "Thank you." KarKat mumbles yanking the blanket off his head. "Hmm?" I say turning with my back to him.


End file.
